


Weather Me

by kadiaeden



Category: Gintama
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, GinHiji - Freeform, HijiGin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadiaeden/pseuds/kadiaeden
Summary: Gin-chan needs all the Hiji hugs.





	Weather Me

_i feel it and i know_

_it runs deeper than ever i show_

_we walk even, we walk far_

_keep me close, keep me safe from harm_

_when you go away, you're still in my, still in my head_

_don’t give up... don’t smooth the rough..._

_weather me_

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168837852@N02/47647091532/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by a playlist especially I Done You So Wrong by The Paper Kites hence the lyrics/title (also because I suck at titles and it forced me to pick one) lol Give it a listen if you’re so inclined <3


End file.
